Sobektra
'Sobektra '(ソベックトラ, Sobekkutora) is a dragon-level threat as labeled by the heroes association. An ancient and extremely powerful witch, the high queen sobektra once ruled in absolute dominion over the ancient society of highly advanced desert people who lived in the sands of egypt. As the highest and most powerful queen of egypt, who is said to have descended from a god, sobektra is an extremely powerful and dangerous threat who wields an enormous roster of combat techniques and esoteric egyptian magic. Appearance Sobektra is a tall, voluptuous and curvaceous woman, clad scantily in various forms of middle eastern jewelry and clothing with a distinctive egyptian theme. She is of a dark skinned complexion, and carries around with her a large magic wand which she utilizes to focus and unleash her enormous magical power into various different manifestations and techniques. She possesses a short, bob cut-like harstyle which falles in bangs which frame the sides of her face, though at the back her hair is thigh long. Upon her person are many pieces of egyptian jewelry, and worn upon her head is an enormous pyramid shaped headdress with a singular large eye-like symbol in the center. Personality As the queen of an ancient civilization, sobektra's goal is to destroy the current human world, economy, and government, and reform it all in her own image and name. She desires to enslave the entire world to serve her, and to morph the whole world into a "desert paradise" as she describes it, turning back technology and time to the dark ages. She is very confident, jubilant and twisted, and is capable of causing mass destruction and murder with a smile upon her face, seeing such acts as nothing more than mere entertainment for her. She holds herself to a standard much higher than other humans, and fully believes all life on the planet exists exclusively to bow at her feet. Utterly arrogant in her own abilities, she is never one to shy away from a challenge nor be intimated by any opponent who stands against her. Relationships Background Synopsis Powers & Abilities As one who was the first and most powerful queen of egypt, and the daughter of an egyptian god, sobektra possesses an extensive roster of potent and destructive powers which fit her status as a dragon-class threat. Aside from her own inherent skills and abilities she has mastered various forms of arcane magic and supernatural techniques throughout her time studying to become a queen. She is primarily a magic based being, using her extensive knowledge on potent magical techniques to deal away with those who oppose her. Techniques '''Sand Transmutation: '''Sobektra has the terrifying ability to transmute almost any solid material, biological or otherwise into sand. She performs thos by making physical contact with her target, usually without so much as a simple touch from her finger. With this ability she has transformed entire towns of innocent people and their homes or cars into piles of sand, quite literally leaving a devastated and formless desert in the wake of her rampage wherever she goes. This is a power which completely bypasses and ignores the durability of her target, as shown when invincible masks arm was transmuted into sand when sobektra laid her finger upon his physical form. He was only able to survive by cutting off his own arm at the bicep before the sand could reach up further and travel throughout his entire body. Black Magic '''Rising Dead: '''Sobektra has possesses the ability to revive deceased human beings as mindless, bloodthirsty zombies who have been brainwashed by her. They act and fight accordingly to her will and desire, and can be used as extremely useful and potent servants to carry out her cause. Thanks to this technique, sobektra has the ability to raise entire armies of undead soldiers which attack and dismantle modern society in her name. The zombies created by this technique are shown to be quite potent, as they are immune to most forms of damage and attack, because they are already deceased. The only way to defeat them is by crushing their heads. Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains